Too Little Too Late
by TheAnti-Diva
Summary: What happens when Halley OC  discovers that the love of her life doesn't want her? Will an offer from Nexus change everything? Will a certain bare-knuckle fighter grab her attention? Wade/OC/John Cena R
1. Day from hell?

A/N: Hey all, it's been a while since I've written something. Hope I'm not too rusty J. I own Halley and Lexy.

Her heart was broken. She had never felt pain like this before, and she really didn't know why she felt this way. It wasn't as if they had been in a relationship or even been on a date, but she was completely destroyed by the news. She thought they were done. He said he never wanted to see her again. What changed?

Halley didn't know what to do or what to think. The love of her life had just told her he was getting married. She had pretended to be happy for him, but in truth, she was dying inside. She felt like a fool. Only days before she had professed her love for him and telling him she understood if he wasn't ready yet, but she needed him to know. She thought, now that the ex was out of the picture, maybe they had a chance. Guess not.

He left to go tell their other friends, saying he wanted her to be the first to know since she was his best friend. She wanted to punch him right in the nose. "Best friend my ass," she said to herself. He just blurted it out with no problem, like she had never said a thing to him about her feelings. Did he think she was joking?

Suddenly the door to her locker room burst open and in ran Randy Orton and her best friend Lexy. Randy saw her first, sitting on the floor in the middle of the room where she had collapsed after she'd heard the news. He ran to her, scooped her up and just held her. She completely broke down the second Randy reached for her. She felt Lexy's hand rubbing her back soothingly. She felt like a child, being consoled by her parents. At that moment she didn't care. She just needed something to hold on to and someone to hold onto her. She cried for what seemed like forever. Randy's shirt was soaked with her tears, and his arms were probably tired from holding her, but he wouldn't say a thing. Randy was her rock, like a brother was to a sister. She needed him now and he wouldn't let go til she was ready. Lexy was the same only as a sister. She could read her like a book and protected Halley like a little sister, even though she was the younger of the two.

Halley started to calm down and lifted her head from the crook of Randy's neck. Looking at both of them, as Randy set her down, she wiped her eyes as she spoke, "I feel like an idiot."

"He's the idiot," Randy growled, "He may be my best friend, but I could kill him right now. What a dumb ass."

"I would have to agree with my husband," said Lexy, "He's the idiot.

"I wish I never said anything to him," said Halley still sniffling. She needed some air. She felt like the walls were closing in. "I need some air guys. I'm just gonna step outside."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Lexy asked as Halley made her way to the door.

No, thanks. You guys need to prepare for your matches and I need time alone to clear my head.," she said opening the door, "Time to clear it of all things John Cena."

It was a gloomy, miserable day outside, it matched her mood perfectly. Halley was sitting outside the arena, smoking a cigarette. A habit she had given up years before. She had detoured on her way outside, to Randy's locker room. He had quit smoking too, but still kept them on hand in case of "emergencies". He would understand why she took a couple. She needed release. That was one. The other would be getting in the ring later and beating the hell out of her opponent.

She felt a presence behind her, turning her head slightly she saw several figures standing behind her. Turning back, she sighed taking the last drag of her cigarette, before flicking it off into the parking lot. Standing up slowly, she dusted herself off, then turned slowly to face the group behind her. She looked at each one of them with a questioning look. The group standing before her consisted of Husky Harris, Michael McGuillicutty, Heath Slater, David Otunga, Justin Gabriel, and of course the leader, Wade Barrett. Better know as The Nexus. Wade Barrett stepped forward with an unreadable look on his face.

"What can I do for you gentleman?" Halley asked slipping into her in ring persona. Not backing down from intimidation. She was by no means tiny or fragile. She was 5'8 and a body builder. Still a blonde bombshell, with electric blue eyes and slight tan to her skin. She could drive men crazy with lust by her appearance, but was able to beat the crap out of them as well. Which was something Halley took a lot of pride in.

"We were just wondering what a pretty lady like yourself was doing out here all by yourself?" Wade asked. He had noticed her blood shot and sad eyes. Wondering what would make this beautiful woman cry, Wade had the sudden urge to hold her. He was not really sure why he was having those feelings toward her. She was beautiful, yes. He lusted after her, yes, but actually being concerned about her unhappiness? That was something unexpected.

"Sometimes a lady likes time to herself to think," she said softly. Not in the mood to be smart with anyone. "No blonde comments please." She smirked actually making them all chuckle a little.

"Wouldn't dream of it. You look like you're upset. Anything we can do? Anyone you'd want beaten up?" Wade smiled, "Nexus is at your service, my lady."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow at him smirking. She and Nexus had never really interacted. She wasn't really a fan of their motives and actions, but she wasn't going to be a jerk when they had not done anything to her. Actually at this particular moment, she would consider them almost civil. "Why would Nexus want to do me any favors?"

"Well to be quite honest," Wade said stepping even closer to her, "We might have ulterior motives." He still smiled. He was confident and a little arrogant, she noticed, but it didn't bother her. As a matter of fact, she like it. It suited him.

"And those would be?" She asked genuinely curious. "What would Nexus want with me?"

"We have a proposition we'd like to discuss with you," Wade said almost nervously. He hadn't expected the conversation to go this smoothly. No matter how much confidence he displayed, "Would you join us for dinner tonight after the show to talk about it?"

She was shocked to say the least. Nexus wanted to have dinner with her? To talk about something? Now she was really curious. "I think I could arrange that. I'll meet you in the lobby of our hotel an hour after the show."

"Excellent! We look forward to it," Wade's smile returned.

"So do I. You have me very curious. Well… until then gentlemen," she smiled moving to walk past them, "Have a good show." A chorus of byes followed her as she walked back inside the building. She didn't know how or why it happened, but he conversation with Wade and the Nexus had improved her mood….. Greatly. She was genuinely looking forward to dinner with them.


	2. A different side

Halley was in her hotel room getting ready for dinner. She had just finished showering and had no idea what to wear. He hair was done in an elegant up-do. Her make-up was light and flawless. The big problem was she forgot to ask them if dinner was casual or dressy. "Shit!" Luckily she had run into Wade during the show and he had given her his number just in case she needed something.

Message to Wade: "I'm a dunce and forgot to ask if this was casual or dressy. I'm running around like a nut right now. Help me. PLEASE!"

She sat on her bed waiting for a response. Thank goodness he responded quickly.

Message from Wade: LOL! Sorry. Guess that's partially my fault. Should've mentioned it. It's dressy. Do you have something to wear?

Message to Wade: Of course! I am a chick aren't I? LOL!

Message from Wade: True. Can I pick you up at your room? I'm ready to go and I'm bored.

Message to Wade: Sure. Room 830. Come on up!

Message from Wade: On my way

She tossed her cell phone on the bed and quickly changed into her dress. It was a black, form fitting, velvet, halter dress. She accented it with her diamond heart necklace and thick, silver bracelet. She was just finishing putting on her black 4 inch stilettos, when there was a knock on the door. She looked out the peep hole and saw Wade. She smiled and glanced a her reflection on the closet door, then opened the door to let him in.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, looking her up and down. She was stunning. Everything she wore was simple and basic, but together she was absolutely breathtaking. It was exactly how he like a woman to look, not over done.

"Wow yourself!" she responded checking him out. He was dressed in black dress pants and a dark purple dress shirt. He looked incredible. Wade Barrett was a very handsome and sexy man. "Come on in. I'm just about ready." She stepped aside letting him in. After shutting the door behind him, she moved to the closet and grabbed her black clutch purse. Moving her necessities into it, she noticed Wade hadn't moved since walking into the room. "You ok? You can sit down if you like."

"I'm sorry. I just can't stop looking at you. You're breathtakingly beautiful." he said honestly, making her blush. That tinge of pink on her face made her even more attractive to him.

"Thank you. You're very sweet Wade," she smiled finishing transferring her things into the clutch. When she was done she turned to him. "Ready?"

"Honestly? No," He said earning a look of confusion from her, "I would rather just stay here and keep you to myself. Call me selfish, but I don't wanna share you with the others." She smiled and blushed again. He could really start to love that.

She walked over and placed her right hand on his cheek, "You have no idea how sweet you are Wade. After the day I had, you've already made me feel so much better. Just by uttering a few words. Thank you." She leaned up and kissed his cheeked lightly. She couldn't believe this was the same Wade Barrett everyone hated backstage. Where did this Wade come from. Was his hardcore exterior, just that, an exterior? A cover? If this was the real Wade Barrett, she could grow rather attached to him. "How about you escort me tonight?" she smiled at fully at him, "What do you say? Wanna be my date this evening?"

"It would be my honor," he said smiling at her and extending his hand for her to take. She did so and he lead her to the door and out into the hallway. Holding hands the whole way down to the lobby, they met up with the other members of The Nexus. The others were shocked not only by how amazing she looked, but also the sight of the two holding hands.

"Hello gentlemen," Halley smiled at them, they all returned the smiles and said Hello, "Are we all ready? Where are you all taking me?"

"Steak and Seafood. There's a place not to far from here. I got us stretch limo for tonight Wade," responded Justin looking at both of them, "Hope that's ok."

"Of course. Only the best for the first lady of Raw," Wade said looking toward Halley, who smiled and blushed. "Well, shall we go then?" They all nodded and headed out the lobby doors. This did not go unnoticed by the man sitting in the bar with two of his friends.

"Where is Halley going with The Nexus?" John asked fuming, after noticing Halley was holding Wade's hand. Lexy and Randy both shrugged in response. "What would she be doing with them?"

"Looks like she's going out with them to dinner or something," Randy responded looking at the menu for the bar.

"But why them?" John pushed again.

"Why not?" Lexy snapped at him, "She wants to go out and have a good time. She's allowed. She's an adult. She doesn't need our permission."

"I don't like it," John said more quietly, "She should be here with us. What if she gets hurt?"

"Now you care whether she gets hurt?" Lexy blasted again, "Where was that concern earlier today? You're jealous. Wade Barrett was holding her hand and you're jealous. She is not your toy. If she wants to spend time with Wade Barrett and the Nexus that's her business. Leave her alone." She pushed up from the table. "Excuse me. I've lost my appetite. I'll see you in the room Babe." She leaned over and kissed Randy, and giving John one last glare, left the bar.

"What's up your wife's butt dude?" John said after getting over the shock from Lexy's outburst. She had never acted like that toward him.

"She's a little stressed from the events of the day," Randy responded not wanting anymore waves tonight. "Lets just eat Jay. I'm starved." John didn't say anything more about Halley or The Nexus, but he was still not happy about it.


	3. Dinner with Nexus

Halley and The Nexus had arrived at the restaurant. Wade had held open doors for her, helped her in and out of the car, and was now helping her with her chair. The restaurant was beautiful, and the company was wonderful. The guys had been sweet and funny from the get go. She was already having a great time with them, but she did remember that there was motive to this dinner. Wade had ordered a couple bottles of champagne and the waiter had brought them to the table quickly. Wade opened a bottle of champagne and poured her a glass, while resting his free hand on her knee. This didn't bother her at all, as a matter of fact it felt right, and natural.

"Well once we order, shall we get down to business?" Wade asked the table. Everyone nodded and began ordering. Wade and Halley had both ordered the seafood pasta with garlic sauce. Halley was really starting to enjoy Wade's company. He was sweet, charming, and considerate. Not to mention hott as hell!

"Halley, we asked you to join us for dinner, because as you know we wanted to make discuss something with you. Now I want you to know that you are obviously not obligated to agree and nothing will be held against you," Wade began, "You are viewed world wide as the first lady of Raw and possibly the WWE. The Nexus takes you very seriously and the fact that you are not only in the female division, but also in the heavyweight division, speaks volumes to us. What we are offering you is a spot as the first lady of The Nexus. We would love for you to join our team, but we also understand that its not an easy decision for you. You and John Cena are the faces of the WWE. With this change you would most likely be disliked by the WWE Universe. Its your decision."

Halley was shocked. Nexus wanted her as the co-leader of the group. It was quite an offer. "Wow." That was all she could say at first, "I don't know what to say."

"We could be unstoppable with you by our side." David stated smiling.

"I have a few concerns. Mostly for you Wade." She said seriously.

"Shoot."

"1.) Could you handle the fact that I do wrestle for the same titles as you?"

"Yes." Wade had not hesitated in the least.

:"Really? Because I would not deal with the jealousy or tension. I would continue to wrestle like I have been and if a title shot were to come along, I would take. I would not pass it up, just like I wouldn't expect you to."

"Really Halley. I have no problem with that," Wade said sincerely. "I'm more concerned about Nexus as a whole, not just myself."

"Ok. 2.) For all of you. Randy Orton and Lexy are absolutely off limits. Wrestling them is fine, but I will not allow them to be attacked or gained up on."

"What about Cena?" Wade asked confused. Halley winced slightly that did not go unnoticed by Wade.

"Like I said Randy and Lexy are off limits." She said looking down at her lap. Wade took her hand and squeezed it lightly making her look at him. He gave her a look that said, "we'll talk". She just nodded.

"So what do you say Halley? Will you be our first lady?" Heath asked her with a smile as the others looked on.

"I'll have to think about it," she smiled at them, "you know what….. Screw that. I'm in!"

"Really?" They all shouted in shock.

"Hell yeah!" she laughed, "I could use a change in my career. I would love to work with you guys."

"Awesome!" Wade shouted, "Let's make a toast then. To the newest member and the first lady of The Nexus." Wade finished by raising his glass toward Halley. The rest followed toasting their lady, all with smiles on their faces. "To Halley"

"No…" Halley said suddenly, "To Nexus!"

"Tonight was amazing," Halley said as Wade walked with her, hand-in-hand, back to her room, "Thank you for everything." They stopped in front of her door and stood in silence for a moment.

"It was my pleasure," Wade smiled as she leaned back against the door. He leaned on his shoulder next to her. "I can't express how thrilled I am that you joined us."

"I'm excited to work with you guys," she said standing up and fishing her key card out of her clutch. Finding it she turned to him, "Would you like to come in?"

"Absolutely," he smiled, then frowned suddenly, "Do you feel up to talking?"

Sighing heavily, she gave him a small smile, and nodded. She unlocked the door and let them both in. "Have a seat. I'm just gonna change." He nodded as she grabbed clothes out of her suitcase and headed into the bathroom. Sitting on the bed and waiting for her to come back out, he decided to turn the tv on. Never hearing the door to the bathroom open he was startled when she walked up next him. Seeing him jump slightly she smirked, "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"Its ok, have a seat next to me." He patted the bed motioning her to sit and she did. She looked cute dressed down. She was wearing black short shorts and a Randy Orton viper t-shirt. "We'll have to get you a Nexus t-shirt a.s.a.p." he said making her giggle. Her face was scrubbed clean and her hair was piled on her head in a messy bun. "So tell me what's the deal with Cena, I thought you to were best friends or something."

"We were… are…I don't know," she sighed rubbing her hands over her face, "everything's so screwed up now since earlier today. I feel all turned around."

"What happened?" He asked concerned, "What did he do?"

She told him the entire story, from her feelings for John to earlier today when he told her he was getting married. Wade sat there disgusted by Cena's actions. How could he choose a tramp like the woman he was marrying over this beautiful creature before him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. However, what was John Cena's loss, was Wade Barrett's gain. "I'm sorry he broke your heart Hal. I could never imagine doing that to you." He pulled her gently toward him into his arms. Halley felt safe in those arms, comfortable in those arms. Wade made her forget all about John. Maybe that's what she needed. Maybe what she really needed wasn't John Cena. Maybe it was Wade Barrett.

"Thank you Wade, but honestly I don't feel that heartbroken anymore. I still want he and I to be friends, and I still don't want him to marry that beast of a woman. However it has nothing to do with my feelings for him. If he's that blind to see what's good right in front of him then maybe they deserve each other. I'm so over John Cena. Maybe I wasn't as in love with him as I thought. Maybe I was just hung up on the idea of him, because we were best friends, like Lexy and Randy were before they got married. I guess it seemed like a fairy tale to me," Halley spoke honestly. Her heart had been devastated by the news of him getting married, but that all seemed ridiculous to her now.

"So you thought that it was fate because it happened for the Orton's?" Wade said understanding, "No offense, but I think you deserve better than Cena."

"Oh really?" She smirked at him curiously, "Like who? You?"

"Maybe," Wade smirked devilishly back at her, "I would know how to treat a lady of your class."

"My class?" she frowned, "Wade I'm nothing special. I'm just simple and basic."

"That's what makes you special," Wade said cupping her chin gently, "I love those things about you. You're not one of those women who feel the need to cake the make-up on. Your outfits aren't slutty or trashy, but sexy and sophisticated. I can't stand women who think looking cheap and easy is sexy."

She gave him a watery smile, "No one has ever said anything like that to me before. You've got to be the sweetest man alive."

"You're beautiful and perfect. I know we're proud to have you as our first lady," he said now cupping her face in both his hands, "and I would like you to be _my_ lady inside and outside the ring."

Halley was shocked at his statement. Wade Barrett wanted her. Not just professionally, but personally as well. "What would you say if I told you I felt the same way about you?"

He dropped his hands from her face and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her very close to him. So close their lips were centimeters apart, as he spoke she could hear the deepness and thickness in his voice get even deeper and thicker "I would have to say that we seal the deal."

"How would you propose we do that, Mr. Barrett?" she said with a silky smooth bedroom voice that had shaken Wade with lust straight to his core.

"I thought maybe like this," he said before closing the gap between them and taking her lips with his. Wade heard Halley moan and sink deeper into the kiss. She felt Wade lay her down on the bed, never breaking the kiss. He slid his tongue lightly over her bottom lip asking for entrance and breathed in deeply when he felt her open her mouth and slide her tongue across his. Wrapping her arms tightly around Wade's neck, Halley ran her finger up into his hair making Wade moan at the sensation. After several minutes of this, she gently pushed Wade back and smiled at him.

"Stay with me tonight? I'm not ready for you to leave." she told him making him smile and nuzzle her neck.

"I'll stay as long as you want me too Halley."

"How does forever work for you?" She said looking at him lustfully.

"I think I can fit forever in." He said leaning down and kissing her deeply. He then stood up and stripped down to his boxers, before they both slid under the covers. She kissed him again and snuggled into his arms that he wrapped tightly around her. Feeling at peace with their company they both slipped into a deep sleep.


	4. Wrong Again

Halley woke up early the next morning to an unbelievable warmth around her. Smiling to herself, she snuggled deeper into it, resting her head against a well muscled chest. She felt and heard a rumbling chuckle come from within in that chest, making her smile again.

"Morning Love," she heard a deep voice say softly to her, as warm, muscular arms tightened around her. Looking up she met the beautiful eyes of Wade Barrett. "Sleep well?"

"I did. I was surrounded by muscular warmth. What girl wouldn't sleep well?" she smiled at him. "I was worried I'd wake up and all of that would've been a dream. I'm glad it wasn't."

"Funny you should say that. I was worried about the same thing," he smiled at her. "Lucky for both of us it wasn't. So what are your plans for the day?"

"Breakfast, gym, lunch, nap, dinner, Raw, bed," she said making him chuckle. "Other than that I'm free. What about you?"

"'Bout the same. Maybe we could do it together. Maybe throw a little site seeing in there somewhere? What do you think?"

"Sounds great!" she said jumping up out of bed pulling Wade with her. "Let's get dressed and go. There's this little diner I wanna try down the street."

"Hold on Love. Remember I still have to go to my room and shower and change," he said laughing at how hyper she was. He was glad she was so eager to spend the day with him. "Go ahead and get ready. I'll go to my room and get ready and I'll meet you back here. Ok?"

Halley pouted a little, "Ok…. But hurry up. I'm really excited to spend some more one on one time with you." Wade smiled at her cuteness.

"I won't be long. I promise." He leaned forward and kissed her nose, making her blush and giggle. He then dressed and left her to start getting ready. Moments after Wade left, Halley's phone went off letting her know she had a text message. Picking her phone up she saw she had a text from John. She hesitated opening it, but after a momentary internal argument with her self she opened the message.

Message from JC: Hey. Wanna meet up for lunch later?

Sighing, she wasn't sure what to answer. She was really looking forward to spending the day with Wade, but she also felt the sooner she hashed things out with John the better…

Message to JC: Well I kind of already made plans, but can I let you know? I'll see if I can rearrange my schedule today.

Message from JC: Yea let me know if ur better offers from Nexus fall through. I'll gladly be ur back up plan.

Message to JC: WTF is ur problem?

Message from JC: Nuthin… forget it

Message to JC: Where r u?

Message from JC: Down the hall.

Halley froze. How long had he been there? Had he seen Wade leave? She sent a quick text to Wade telling him something came up and to give her an hour and she'd tell him later. Walking to her door she threw it open and stepped out looking down the hall. She saw John leaning up against the wall almost at the end of the hallway, his head lowered with his phone in his hand, waiting.

"John!" Halley yelled getting his attention, "Get your ass in here!" He slowly made his way down the hall looking like a child about to get a lecture from his parents. She stepped back to let him in the door and shut it behind him. Turning to face him he was finally looking up at her meeting her gaze. His expression was hard to read. "Let me ask you again. What's your problem?"

"Why did Barrett leave your room this morning in the same clothes he wore last night, with a huge smile on his face?" He asked angrily. She could now see the hurt and frustration in his eyes.

"What's it to you John?"

"Just find it kind of interesting that only a few days ago you were professing your undying love for me and throwing yourself at me. Now you're having dinner with Nexus and the next morning Wade Barrett is leaving your hotel room." He mocked her. She didn't know how she had lost control so quickly, but anger flooded her and she snapped, slapping John across the face shocking them both. She quickly regained her composer and began screaming at him.

"You fucking ass hole! How dare you throw my feelings for you back in my face! Congratulation that's twice in the last 24 hours. You made it perfectly clear that my feelings don't mean dick to you. So don't start acting like you do just because my attention has been drawn in a different direction. What? Do you think I'm gonna follow you around like some love-sick puppy and wait for the day you finally return my feelings if you ever do? If that's what you think you can go straight to hell and take that slut that you're marrying with you." She had never blown up at John like that. They had always had a great friendship and never fought like this. Sure they had their disagreements, but this was, by far, the worst.

John stammered when he was finally able to talk, "W-Why Barrett? Out of everyone in this company. Why him? Hennigan's been interested in you for months. Same with Ted, Cody, Mike, and Nick. Why not one of them?

"What now I have to date someone John Cena approved?" She rolled her eyes. "I've got a better idea. Why don't you write down everyone's name, that you approve of, on little slips of paper, we'll toss them in your Cenation hat, I'll pick one out to date, and we'll call it a day?" The sarcasm dripping from her mouth like venom.

"That's not what I meant. I just don't get what you see in that guy." John sighed in frustration. What was so great about Barrett, that his best friend would stoop to dating him?

"I see a lot in him John. He's sweet, funny, caring, fun to be around, great to talk to, handsome, and his best characteristic…" she struggled with the next words knowing that they would cut him deeply. "He's not John Cena."

John felt like she had slapped him again, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Funny I've been asking myself the same question since last night when you told me you were getting married." She snarled at him. "You asked me so I'll ask you. Why her John?" she whisper sitting on the bed, "Why her?"

"Because I love her," They both knew he was lying.

"The least you could do is be honest with me," She said starting to get choked up.

"I can't tell you. You'll hate me for it Hal." He said sitting next to her.

"Well I'll tell you something you'll hate me for if you tell me something and we can go on with our day hating each other," she smirked slightly.

"Nothing you could tell me, could make me hate you. You go first."

"Well, last night when I went to dinner with Nexus, it was a business dinner," she winced. She heard John sigh, then felt him wrap his arm around her pulling her close.

"Tell me you didn't."

"I did."

"Why would you do that? Do you have any idea what that'll do to your career. You're gonna be a heel now. You've never been a heel. Does Vince know yet?

"No. We're gonna pitch him the idea tonight. I just feel I'm ready for a change. Tonight could possibly be my last night on Raw as the co-face of the WWE," she gave him a watery smile. Which he didn't returned. "I guess there is something that could make you hate me, huh?"

John didn't speak for a few minutes. He was at a complete loss. She was suppose to be his, not The Nexus' and certainly not Barrett's. He couldn't take this. His anger was beginning to really build inside him and he was shaking. "What the hell are you thinking? Are you that pissed at me, that you're this desperate to get away from me?" His voice was low and almost menacing.

"This has nothing to do with you John. This is about me trying to go a different direction with MY career. Do you get that? Its MY career. Not your's, so I'll do whatever I want with it. If you'd give them a chance, you'd see they're great guys…"

"I DON'T WANT TO GIVE THEM A CHANCE! Do you get that?" John yelled out in frustration. "How can you be this naïve and stupid? They're using you. They need the publicity, so they're gonna go for the easy target. The most popular female in wrestling today…. Possibly ever. How do you not see this?"

"I don't see it, because its not there. I have a much better sense of people than you do John. I have not picked up a sense of greed from them. Honestly I think they really just want to make some friends in this company. Which you have made impossible for them."

"You know what, forget it. I can see I've already lost you to them. Imagine that. My best friend won't even listen to reason from me. Well how about I make it easier for you? This?" He pointed back and forth between the two of them, "You and me? We're done. Now you can focus on your new friends. Good-bye Halley."

"That's it? You're just gonna throw away our friendship, because I've made some new career decisions that don't involve you?" Halley began crying. She didn't want to lose John's friendship, he was still her best friend. But she also wouldn't beg. "Fine. I guess I see how much you really cared about me. I was just someone to string along with you that had your back."

"Halley…." John began.

"No John… I get it now. I was just John Cena's groupie and/or lackey all this time. Its never been about friendship, because a friend, a real friend, wouldn't be doing this to me right now. So fine. We're done. Its been nice doing business with you. There's the door. Don't let it hit you on the ass on the way out….. And Fuck you!" Halley turned away from John and continued doing what she had been before he had texted her.

John stood there dumbfounded. He hadn't expected that. He had thought she would fight with him about keeping the friendship intact, but she had done just the opposite. She ended it herself. He turned from her and walked to the door. What had he done? He reached for the door knob and stopped. If he was leaving, he'd go out with a bang. Turning back around and marching to her, he spun her around and wrapped his arms around her. As if in slow motion she watched as John lowered his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. Almost as soon as it began, he pulled away. Without saying another word he turned from her and walked out of the room.

Halley began crying again. Why did he have to do that? She fell down on the bed. Why did he have to go and kiss her? Covering her face with her hands. Why couldn't he have just left? Now she didn't know what to feel. Now she realized she had been wrong. She wasn't over John Cena. As a matter of fact, she was far from it.

A/N: R & R. J


	5. Lost in translation

Halley was completely beside herself. In the last 24 hours, she'd had her heart broken at least 3 times, and all by the same person. John Cena. First by telling her that he was getting married, just a few days after she confessed her feelings for him. Then by basically telling her it was either him or Nexus, and ending their 5 year friendship. Finally, the kiss had to be the worst. When she thought she was mistaken about her feelings for John all along, and thought maybe she and Wade might have something, John had to go and kiss her. Thus making this the worst day of her life.

She had called Wade and told him that she had to cancel their plans for today and that she was really sorry, but she would see him at the show that night. He sounded disappointed, but understood and asked if she was ok. She said no, but that she would be. She spent the day lounging around her room and ordering room service. Just the opposite of how she really had wanted to spend it, but she no longer felt up to going out. Damn that John Cena! She wanted nothing more than to go down to his room and rip his eyes out, but at the same time she wanted her best friend back. He had always been the one to comfort her when she was feeling down or depressed. Now he was the one causing the pain. The John that was just in her room was not her John. That was the jealous egotistical John, that acted like a child when he didn't get his way. She thought she had seen the last of him when John had been given an ego check by that whore of an ex-….. now fiancé Liz. John had come home after a long trip overseas with the roster and found her in bed with some guy. It had really humbled him. Halley had never seen him so broken, but now here was that asshole John again getting married to the whore Liz. She was beginning to think Liz was the root of all his attitude. When he was away from her he acted normal and fun. He was Halley's John. But now he was with her again and now he was Liz's monster. Maybe it was best they did end their friendship, she hated him like this. Her thoughts were interrupted by "Voices" playing on her phone. Her ringtone for the one and only viper. Reaching over she grabbed her phone and hit the answer button.

"Hey Oreo," she said calling him by her nickname for him. Her voice was still broken and knew Randy would pick up on it.

"Thank God! Lexy's been trying to reach you all day. We were starting to get worried. What's going on Hals?" Randy sounded relieved.

"Sorry. I had it out with John this morning. I really just wanted to be alone today." She said sniffling, she heard the sound of water running on the other end of the phone. Then heard the angry voice of Lexy yell, "I'LL KILL HIM!" Randy must have walked into the bathroom, where Lexy was getting ready for the show tonight. "Guys I'll talk to you at the arena. I have to get ready. Don't confront John about anything, just let it go."

"You better come find me the moment your ass walks into that arena," Lexy's voice sounded. Making it clear Randy must have her on speaker phone.

"There's something else I have to take care of first, but once that's done I'll come find you Lex. I promise," Halley spoke standing up and making her way to her suitcase to start gathering her stuff. "Love you guys. Sorry I made you worry."

"Love you too," She heard both voices say, followed by Randy's voice say, "See you at the arena. Bye Hals."

"Bye," Hanging up her phone she finished gathering her stuff and headed into the bathroom. She had to get ready quick. She and Nexus still had to meet with Vince before the show. She just really hoped he would like the idea.

All during the meeting Halley kept glancing at Wade out of the corner of her eye and saw he kept looking at her. She had purposely shown up a few minutes late just to avoid talking to him. She had been so excited this morning to see him and now she was avoiding him. She had yet to see John since arriving at the arena. She wished it would stay that way, but unfortunately that just didn't seem to be in the cards.

"I love it," Vince said suddenly bringing Halley out of her thoughts. "Let's go with it. Tonight Wade and David will face off against Halley and John Cena. Halley you'll get "injured" during the match and miss a couple weeks on air. When you come back you'll make your heel turn. It's perfect. Halley can you let John know about the match tonight?"

"Uh…. Yea. Sure," Halley said making a mental note to have Randy tell John.

"Great! Alright, sounds like a good angle to me. We'll get it underway immediately." Vince said, "Have a great show everyone."

"Thanks Vince," They all said happily. Halley relieved that Vince went for it, headed for the door. She began making her way down the corridor.

"Hal," She heard the deep English drawl come up from behind her. Stopping she turned around and met the beautiful worried eyes of Wade Barrett. "Hey. Is everything ok?"

"Hey Wade. I'm sorry about today. Something happened this morning and I had some thinking to do." Halley said playing with her hands.

"What kind of thinking?" he asked curiously.

"Wade I'm really sorry and I really do like you, but I think for right now it might be best if we just stayed friends. I hope you're not upset with me." She began to tear up again. Wade moved closer to her and placed his hands on either side of her face.

"Hey now. Its ok. If that's how you feel, I understand. I'm willing to wait for you to be ready," he said lightly brushing his thumbs along her cheeks, soothingly. Halley couldn't believe what she had just heard. Where had this guy come from? There certainly couldn't be a man on planet Earth this sweet and understanding.

"Are you for real?" she asked just starring at him. He chuckled and nodded, "Now I feel even worse cause you're being so understanding. This would have been easier if you had thrown a temper tantrum or something."

"Tantrums, aren't really my thing," he chuckled again. "Halley whatever it is that you need to work out, go ahead and work it out. When you have, if you're still interested and available, I'll be here." With that Wade leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips and then the forehead. "I'll see you out there tonight."

"Ok," She smiled at him, "and thank you Wade. You are definitely one of a kind." He smiled at her, before turning and walking away. After watching him until he was gone, Halley began making her way down to the Orton locker room. She still had no idea what to do about all of this. Part of her couldn't believe she was even questioning herself on this, when clearly she should just be with Wade. However something else was pulling her back toward John, even though she had no idea what his mentality was toward her after last night. If the kiss was an apology or just trying to one up Wade.

Reaching the door to Randy and Lexy's locker room, she knocked waiting for an answer. The face that greeted her at the door was not one she was expecting. Her heart leaped into her throat at the site of John. They both just stood there looking at each other. Neither saying a word. Suddenly the door flew the rest of the way open and Halley was greeted with the smiling face of her green eyed, brunette best friend, Lexy. "Come on in Hals. John was just leaving."

"Yea. I was. Just leaving." John stuttered not taking his eyes off Halley. Halley stepped to the side to let him pass by. After stepping out the door, john looked back at Halley with sad eyes, before turning and making his way down the hall. Halley turned back to Lexy and hurriedly told her she'd be right back. She was moving purely on instinct now. She followed John down the hall until he turn down a empty, and dim corridor. Catching up to him, she grabbed and tugged his arm so he spun around. When he did, he was met with Halley's full beautiful lips against his. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, before she could change her mind and pull away. He deepened the kiss, making her moan into his mouth.

Halley was having an internal battle with herself. Part of her was telling her this is what she wanted, what she had always wanted. The other part was calling her a home wrecking whore. He was engaged. Halley didn't believe in things like this, and yet here she was making out with an engaged man. Reality sinking in, she pushed back as hard as she could against John, causing them both to stumble apart. Breathing out heavily she looked into the lust filled eyes of John Cena and she was sure her eyes matched his at this point. "I'm sorry John," she whispered trying catch her breath. "I-I came to tell you something and got carried away. I came to tell you that Vince went for the idea." John's eyes went from lust to confusion to rage, all in a matter of seconds. "You and I are tagging tonight against Wade and David. They have me set up to get injured and I'll be "out" for a couple weeks. Then I make the turn." John just starred for a few moments before speaking.

"I thought with the kiss, maybe you had come to your senses. I guess not. You're still gonna turn on me," John hissed at her. Moving closer to her, she placed her hands on his chest to stop his movements. "Thought maybe, you decided you wanted me instead."

"Regardless of what or who I want. This is a move for my career. It has nothing to do with you John," she met his eyes with anger matching his, "and in case you forgot you're still engaged."

"So?" He asked not looking away from her.

"So?" she asked not believing him, hurt showing in her eyes. "So, I won't get involved with someone in a relationship, let alone about to get married." she stepped back and whispered, "I love you Johnny, I have for a long time, but I won't be the other woman." With that she turned and walked quickly back toward Randy and Lexy's locker room. Leaving a shocked and dumbfounded John Cena behind.

a/n: r&r as always!


End file.
